1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fasteners.
2. Background
At construction sites as well as other locations, it is frequently desirable to form an extension cord, or drop cord, or the like into a compact coil for transporting or storage. There has not been available, however, a device for easily securing the coil, or bundle, that is also readily releasable and reuseable. The same need exists for transporting and storing other flexible, elongated members, such as garden hoses.